A Whole New Kind of Tactician
by Kendarin Bloodtear
Summary: The Fire Emblem story as we know it from the eyes of a very rebellious and outgoing tactician. LynTactician, with other pairings later. As always, read and review.
1. Not As Bittersweet Reunion

_The continuation from my one-shot, since I got those positive reviews. I didn't see fit to continue this under the one-shot; this will be continued separately. Read and review, if'n ye will. Again, my tactician is based on a roleplay tactician, but now it's all me._

* * *

Castle Caelin was in an uproar that night, even after my heart-to-heart with the Lady Lyn. While she was busy with her grandfather, I had time to look over our motley crew and think of the task at hand. I kept aside, off in one corner of the main dining hall, almost keeping to the shadows like a thief would. I suppose I could associate myself with their sort the most, keeping hidden but being just as effective as any fighter, calculating and swift. Of course, I was never satisfied with just sitting on the sidelines, and even took up the dagger in my own time. It was this, and my own desire to adventure and grow that earned me my famed nickname, the "Jack of All Trades, Master of One".

Pah. I don't understand why my tactics became so famed within so short of a time. Yes, I helped Lyn and her company retake Castle Caelin from the jealous Lord Lundgren, though I credit her and her company for their drive and desire more than I do my own haphazard stratagems for the victory. Who knew that my random madness would lead to such a decisive blow?

As I was keeping to myself, Hector parted from his own group he was socializing with to walk to me.

"Why so quiet, Jason? You're usually more energetic than this," he said while shifting his weight to his left foot.

"My mind is heavy." My response was quick and to the point. I really wasn't in the mood to talk. My gaze remained on no one and nothing in particular.

"Eliwood and Marcus are also concerned. You're not yourself. Come, have something to drink with us."

"Wine is a poor idea, Hector." My eyes shifted to meet his, though I made no other movements. "I've had a long day and would like to keep my mind clear." My eyes returned to the floor. "Besides, isn't the food going to be served in a minute or two? I'm sure all that axe-wielding you do works up an appetite."

"You speak no lies there, my friend. Are you sure I can't interest you in at least some stew? It's not like you to be so anti-social. You seemed to have no problem getting back in touch with the Lady Lyndis—"

My eyes shot rapidly up to meet his again. I hadn't wanted to show how edgy I was about the subject of my daydreaming, but the one thing I hadn't learned how to do in all my training was to hide my emotions.

Hector gave a bit of a knowing grin and chuckled mildly, nodding in what seemed to me to be an almost teasing manner. "She's still awake, you know. Bring her one of those rare flowers and go make up with her."

Now it was my turn to grin. "Silly, presumptuous axeman. Jumping to conclusions. I see you don't know everything." It amused me how Hector's friendly attitude brought me out of my dark mood. I at least feel I have good people I'm working with.

Hector paused a moment, then chuckled again, pressing a hand to my shoulder, some brotherly kind of gesture. "Isn't knowing everything more your job than mine? How long were you in school for all of this, anyway?"

"Not as long as you would expect. The food is being served now—go eat your fill. I have a few things I wish to attend to."

"If all that truly ails you is being lovestruck, then I think I can leave you alone and not worry about your well being." He winked. "Until later." He walked back to the table with his comrades-in-arms, seating himself in front of a hearty meal of... well, I couldn't tell what it was, but I really couldn't bother myself with food.

Hector was right. I had butterflies in my stomach at the thought of Lyn and her troupe joining our own entourage. It bothered me. I knew it didn't bother me because I feared incompetence; I knew better than to think the goddess of my daydreams would ever miss her mark with that legendary blade of hers.

...Wow, I'm really smitten, aren't I?

I needed to get some air. I left the main dining hall that everyone else was in, walking to the courtyard where we had gathered our supplies that we would take with us on the great journey ahead. Plenty of lances, spears, swords, a few axes, more arrows than I could possibly count merely by sight, and enough vulnerary to fill a castle's moat (not really, but it was a popular joke between Rebecca and I, for some reason). Then one particular sight caught my eye, and I couldn't help but to sigh a little.

My dagger. Not just any dagger, but _the_ dagger given to me by... well, the reason why I ended up unconscious on the Sacae Plains. The dagger with a blade of the purest black and hilt of purest white. It was nestled very comfortably in the leather whip that I used to accompany it. One of the more unorthodox—I grew to like that word more when Lyn used it—combinations seen on the battlefield, but it worked for me.

I couldn't help myself, and I needed to clear my head. I took the dagger in my left hand, felt the smooth polished steel beneath my palm, felt my pulse race against it. My right hand clutched my worn whip, and my blood ran ever hotter.

I live for this rush. I live for the way it feels when the whip lashes out and cracks, the sound striking fear into the hearts of my enemies, yet reminding my comrades that I'm there for them.

I lowered my right hand, then swung the whip up into a fierce crack, then almost immediately brought it back down. Two more sounds; a second whipcrack and the sound of leather colliding with cobblestone. As I drew back the whip, I swiftly spun forth, slashing at empty air with my dagger. As those in the martial arts perform floor exercises, I dreamt myself into a mock battle to try and forget. Try and put myself in that simple frame of mind where all that matters is the fight to stay alive, and to keep others alive.

I think it might have been a good five or ten minutes before I realized someone was watching me.

I at least managed to pause in somewhat of a stylish pose as I gawked at Lyn, Hector, and Eliwood all standing a bit off to the side, watching me. I had recoiled back to return the whip to its coiled state in my hand, dagger held forward, knees bent, leaning forward.

"And you mean to tell me he's fought alongside you both in every battle?" Lyn asked of her companions.

"If you don't believe it, look at the scars on his chest," Eliwood responded gently, almost as if the foolish young man had admiration for me in his voice. "Well, if he'll let you see them, anyway."

I think I saw a smile creep onto Lyn's features. It almost made me go weak in the knees, but I just stood tall, ceasing the pose that I thought would make a rather heroic-looking statue someday. "Maybe you and I will have to spar sometime, Jason."

"And get more scars? I think not, Lyn." I shifted my gaze to Hector for a second, a playful grin tugging the corners of my lips upwards. "Now, Hector here... I'll spar him until the cows come home. He won't hurt me."

"I'd think that Hector would hit you harder," Eliwood quipped.

"That's _if_ he could hit me."

This drew a light chuckle from all four of us, and I relaxed, setting aside my two weapons of choice. "So what brings you three out to see me, anyway?" I asked. For a moment, my features went stern with a "Can't a man get a little privacy?" My tone of voice was very jesting, however.

"I—we were worried," Lyn responded, a light blush gracing her cheeks at her slip-up. "You didn't eat anything."

"And it's not like you to skip meals," Eliwood added, electing to ignore Lyn's misplaced comment. "Normally you're the first to fill your belly."

"I'm fine," I insisted. "Just restless. And before you ask, no, it's nothing any of you can help. I have this gut instinct I'm getting into more than I bargained for. I suppose I have _you_ to thank for such, young Lord Pherae." He looked almost hurt at my words, but I just smiled at him and verbally reminded him of how I was joking.

We all shared another laugh, then a moment of silence. As I usually did, I glanced skywards to admire the stars. Green and blue eyes followed my own, and it was all I could do not to fall backwards onto the ground to lay there and watch. A wistful, pleased sigh passed my lips and I could feel my muscles relaxing. It was almost like another rush, as if the first one left me nothing but satisfied. Thinking about that, it made me decide to go ahead and seat myself on the cobblestone of the courtyard. The stone was cold underneath my fingertips, but the breeze was warm, and the stars were bright, so I could bear that burden.

Again, I had lost myself in my thoughts, and didn't realize that all eyes had fallen on me. Once I did, the three glanced amongst each other. "I'll never understand him," Eliwood commented, before turning to leave. "I'll see you all at dawn. Good night."

"What's wrong with being starstruck?" Hector called after him, giving Lyn and I a brief nod before walking off, to follow the young Knight.

This left me alone with the plainswoman again. Shyly, I glanced to her with a little smile on my lips, and it was met with one of her own. "Aren't you going to bed, too, Lyn?"

"Not until I'm certain you're alright."

"No, that's my job. I'm the tactician. I make sure everyone under my charge is alright before I rest."

"Well, you're my friend, and I make sure all my friends are alright before I rest."

My grin turned into more of a smirk. I watched her as she sat down across from me, maybe a foot or two away. "This isn't the kind of duel I expected to start with you."

"You think I would take a blade to you, Jason?" She pressed slender fingers to her chest in mock shock. "I'm injured."

"Not as much as I would be, I assure you," I responded, leaning backwards on my elbows, watching her a few more moments before lying backwards on the ground, the cold cobblestone warming beneath my robes. I found it frighteningly comfortable.

I don't really remember much of anything else from then on—I know for a fact I lost my "duel" with Lyn, as I fell asleep.

Oh, wait, I do remember something—a whisper in my ear. I don't know if it were from the light breeze or Lyn's lips, but it was a warm wish that I slept well and had pleasant dreams.

I assure you that I did.


	2. The Decision

I awoke that next morning to a very, very sore back.

Sleeping on the cobbles that cold night only managed to bring incomparable pain. All the battles I had fought in prior had given me quite a few aches and pains, but I thought that the mere act of sitting up was one of the worst tortures I could ever inflict upon myself. On top of that, I was quite certain I had a migraine, and the bright, bright sun was beaming down into my eyes.

Stiff neck, stiff arms, stiff legs, stiff body.

Today was not a day for professionalism. I couldn't handle orchestrating a battle, let alone so much as moving briskly.

I managed to stagger back into Castle Caelin and take a seat at the table in the meeting hall, only to slump onto the table, face down, hair splayed out in an unkempt manner, arms astray. I almost fell back asleep at that point because that haphazard position was infinitely more comfortable than how I woke up...

...except for the fact that I really wasn't alone in the hall. I didn't realize it in my near-comatose stupor, but apparently I was the last one awake.

"You know, Lyndis, you could have at least made him come inside to sleep," a voice criticized. I wasn't paying enough attention to determine whose.

"Come now, Hector... I've slept on solid earth myself, more than once." Oh. That answers that question.

No more voices were heard for a moment or two, but I think that was because I let out a low groan. I think. Did I? Either way, there was a painfully long silence. Or at least it felt long, but in my current state, my concept of time probably wasn't too accurate.

"Just get me a damned drink and I'll be fine," I nearly grunted. "And maybe for Hector to punch me in the back a few times. That should realign my back properly."

Three voices laughed at that, and I glanced up groggily at the sound; I knew that Hector and Lyn were there already, but didn't see Eliwood prior. "I wasn't joking, friends. I need something to warm me up."

Eliwood went off to fetch a mug of warm cider for me to sip at whilst Hector asked if I was certain about being punched. Smiling sardonically, but with a playful glimmer in my eye, I told him only if he wanted to be force-fed his own fingers. He seemed to enjoy that response.

I took the mug Eliwood presented to me, taking a moment to let the warm apple-cinnamon aroma sink in before I took a delicate draw. I thanked him and watched him out of the corner of my eye as he sat back down, though my gaze was mostly meeting Lyn's. Her green eyes were sparkling as per usual. I smiled. She smiled back.

...You know, I don't think I make that good of a storyteller.

"Since you're awake, Jason," Eliwood began, "I believe now would be a good idea to talk to you of what we have this morning."

"We?" I responded. "As in something all three of you agreed upon? Even Lyn and Hector? Should I be scared?"

Eliwood grinned as he shook his head and responded. "Trust me, my friend, you're in safe hands. Safer than you know." The mirth in his face faded a little. "We've discussed previous, ah, performances on your part, and decided it would not be a good idea if you continued fighting on the front lines in our battles."

I blinked a few times, insulted. "So you mean to tell me you think my performance is inadequate?"

"Not hardly," Hector responded (and was quick to do so, if I may say so myself), "You've thrown yourself into battles with a vigor and selflessness like we've never seen... which is the problem. You're our tactician, not a fighter. If you were to get hurt or killed, we'd be lost."

"We'd all be lost if any of you three were killed," I retorted. "I would rather I be the one to die than any of you." I didn't mean for my gaze to shift to our plainswoman samurai, but it did. She was silent, almost coldly so.

Actually, we all were for a moment. I couldn't stand it; the tension in the room between the four of us at this point was so thick that no blade could cut it. What made me feel worse is that the tension was my fault. I shouldn't have gotten so angry about it; nay, I should have been flattered that they considered me such an asset, but my mind wouldn't let me register such.

Eliwood was the first to speak. "Speaking of death can't possibly be good luck; but if you were to be the first to die, it would—"

"Would what, Eliwood? Cut losses? I'm really hurt, here. I assure you I can defend myself on the front lines."

"Prove it," was his response.

"Excuse me?"

"Prove it." His blue eyes were ice cold on me. "I propose a contest to prove your ability to defend yourself."

"You want me to spar you, Eliwood? I accept."

"No, Jason. I want you to spar all three of us. If you can hold all three of us off, then I'll concede my point." Quick glances from him to the other two elicited nods.

My mood worsened. I didn't know why I was so angry, but there was no turning back. "Done. Inner courtyard in a few moments. I'll be ready."

* * *

A few moments passed and I was alone in the courtyard, ready with my dagger and my whip. My mood hadn't cooled in the time I was left waiting; no, it only grew worse. I was angry, no, furious at them for doubting me, but also angry at myself for letting myself go. This wasn't professional. This wasn't what I was supposed to be doing. Why was I doing this?

Mother Earth and Father Sky only know. I didn't exactly have the means of asking them, so I was left clueless.

I was a little surprised when only Lyn stepped towards me in the courtyard. She was alone.

"Jason, please don't go through with this," she spoke, very softly, almost on the verge of tears.

"Why not? I'll prove my worth to you sooner or later, and I'd prefer it be sooner so that I can get your _doubt_ out of my system."

"So there's no talking you out of this?"

"No." I readied myself, dagger in one hand, whip in the other. My anger had reached a boiling point. "Draw. Your. Sword."

The events that followed my challenge happened much faster than I could have possibly imagined. I grew to regret speaking those three words. I knew Lyn possessed an almost legendary speed, so as soon as I saw her so much as twitch, the tip of my whip was sent towards her sword arm, trying to stop the inevitable. In one swift, fluid motion, the Mani Katti leapt from its sheath, arcing upwards; a flash of light blinded my eyes before I realized that the legendary blade knocked my smaller one away from my grasp. As it registered in my mind that my dagger was flying towards the sun, the leather hilt of my whip left of my other hand. With only the slightest tug on her sword arm, Lyn, wrapped the entire length of my whip around her arm. By the time I realized that, however, she had made one more motion, bringing the tip of her blade to the pulsepoint in my neck. Then there was no motion, no sound. The pause lasted a moment or two.

"That was not fair, Lady Lyndis," I commented, nervously trying to hold back a giggle.

"It's not like you stood much of a chance," Hector commented, walking nefariously into view from behind a tree. Or something. It sounded very dry. Eliwood was following very closely, or at least so it looked; I didn't exactly feel like pressing closer to the blade against my neck to determine whether or not the two Lords were holding hands or not.

I grinned a little. "You've made your point, Eliwood. I'll sit on the sidelines, alright?"

"No, it's not alright," Eliwood responded, his tone harsh. It was an unfamiliar tone. "Not until you apologize for your outburst back inside. You had absolutely no right to get angry at us for looking after your well-being." He walked forward, more into my line of sight.

I stepped backwards once, and Lyn (almost happily) sheathed her sword again, replacing that blade into a sheath much more accommodating than my own flesh. "So, what do you think I'm doing, Eliwood? Running into the midst of combat swinging about a broomstick randomly? Would you prefer I had a wooden sword? Would that make you feel better?"

He walked more towards me, his face only a foot or so away from mine. "You're not a fighter, and while you are leading me and my charges, you are not potentially throwing your life away. Do I make myself perfectly, completely, crystal clear?"

"Fine, I apologize for my outburst. I'll sit out on the fighting, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it. Or you, for that matter, if you're going to continue to be so harsh towards me. Save such energy for our foes."

Eliwood was swift to respond, but not too swift. "You have a point."

"As I should. I'm the tactician. Aren't I supposed to know everything?"

"I also apologize for my own outburst. I just... I don't understand you."

I laughed out loud at that point, shaking my head before burying my face in my hands. "Oh, Eliwood," I responded, swallowing back more laughter, "If I understood myself, I wouldn't be a Tactician. I'd've probably already jumped on someone's sword by now." I glanced to Lyn and Hector, who had apparently taken quite a liking to my response. "Mother Earth and Father Sky, the whole lot of you defy logic. I've already given up on trying to figure any of you out." More mirth made its way onto my face. "Especially you, Hector. The eternal enigma."

Hector blinked at me blankly for a moment before I burst out in even more hysterical laughter. It took a moment or two before Eliwood got the joke and started joining in with his own mild chuckle. I smiled at the redheaded lord and patted his shoulder as Hector shook his head and walked off, arms thrown in the air in surrender. Eliwood excused himself politely, or something of the sort—I couldn't exactly hear him in my state—before he left.

Which left myself and Lyn.

She wasn't laughing.

My laughter immediately dissolved when I realized such. My expression sank, and I almost started crying. Well, not really, but I feared I would.

"Don't you dare leave me," she nearly whispered, her face stern, but mostly with fear and concern. She too walked off, leaving me alone in the courtyard to contemplate my thoughts.

Maybe Eliwood was right.


	3. Evaluation and Visitation

After suffering a rather swift defeat at the hands of the samurai from the plains, I really didn't know what to do with myself. I supposed that since I didn't have to worry as much about preparing myself to fight on the front lines at the next battle, I should spend my time doing things as a tactician should. A proper one, anyway.

It almost depressed me to think that I would regress in such a fashion, and I had to sit alone in the courtyard some more so I could let it sink in without too much of my outward emotions showing. Lyn taught me that lesson in a silvery flash; let your outward emotions show and you opened yourself up to defeat.

I glanced skyward. It was a beautiful, cloudless, sunny day, and there was only the feather-lightest of breezes dancing through my moderately long hair. I chuckled. Today was not the day for depressing self-re-evaluation. I had work to do.

I immediately sprang to life, in a way, walking to where all of our mutual supplies were gathered. Without touching anyone's private property, I personally checked and tested the sharpness and condition of every blade in the lot, one by one, re-sharpening any that failed my testing, and breaking any that were too close to snapping in the first place (I tell you now, if I can break the sword over a rock, myself, it wasn't worth the hassle). Then I checked on all the spare spellbooks, pretending I knew what I was doing when I was reading them, when I was really just marveling at all the runes held within. How Erk does it is beyond me, but...

I also checked the sanctity of the spare staves that Serra and Priscilla used. I wasn't sure how to tell how much magic still resided in them, but I at least knew enough to look for structural damage or chips in the gems on the end, or whatnot. Again, I didn't really know much of what I was doing, so I feigned satisfaction with my lack of any findings whatsoever and moved on.

I was about to check upon the tension in the bowstrings when I noticed Wil and Rebecca already at the practice range. They were doing more talking than shooting, but there was some practicing going on. I sat back and studied the two for a bit; Wil had more strength in his arms, and it was obvious. His bow had a slightly stronger pull to it, the reinforced iron a little heavier, thicker. Rebecca seemed to have less missed shots, however.

I thought I might join in their game.

Plucking up an iron bow of my own and some arrows, I walked to the practice range next to them and bowed melodramatically.

"I see that you haven't lost your mock flair," Wil greeted.

I grinned. "You only mock me because you know I can split every arrow you fire right down the center."

"You never told me you were an archer, Jason," Rebecca said.

"I'm not," came my swift reply. "But I figure I can make such comments while my beginner's luck is still intact." With a bit flashier of a grin, I drew up the bow, nocking an arrow and drawing back. I'm sure I did so in very poor form, because I heard both Wil and Rebecca giggling at my stance. I let the arrow fly after pretending to aim for a moment, and while I may not have split any other arrows, I did manage a perfect bullseye on one target.

"See? Beginner's luck. Can count on it every time." I preened. I set the tip of the bow down triumphantly in the grass, leaning on the upright weapon.

"Now do it again," Wil commented, the grin on his face almost as wide as my own.

"No," I replied (and very simply!), winking at Rebecca real quick-like. "I think I would like to retire now as the world's most accurate archer, with one-hundred-percent perfectly accurate shots." This elicited much laughter from the three of us, and I made an exit with a polite bow and a wish for them to have a good day.

Weapons and archer morale, check; although I had to lament that I would never again have that one perfect shot I'd somehow miraculously manage to pull off without actually having to train for years.

Next, I wanted to check on our horses and Pegasus. We had five horses and one Pegasus at this point, and I had never really gotten the chance to take a look at them outside of action. Part of me really looked forward to it, so I gathered a basket of carrots to treat our equestrian friends with before heading to our stables.

Upon entering said stables, I came to the very swift realization that our horses were beautiful creatures, and Florina's Huey even more so. I'd get around to them all, but went in order. I stopped by the stall with Marcus' horse in it first; I almost didn't recognize it without all the armor and barding on it. The horse had its head held high and proud, just like we all commonly saw on the battlefield, but seemed friendly enough when it realized I had food. Before I even spoke, it had lowered its head to allow me to pet the fur between its eyes, and I smiled, carefully offering bits of carrot to the beast; it took them from my hand with a very careful, stoic grace. It reminded me of Marcus, himself.

After petting Marcus' horse some more, I moved to the next stall. A brown horse stood there, again, almost unrecognizable without barding and armor. It was a younger, smaller horse, but had the same kind of subtle pride that Marcus' steed had, and it took me little time to figure out that this beast belonged to Kent. His horse was a little more reluctant to accept affection, but the food was well welcomed. The horse's movements were slow and meticulous, but precise, in some weird, animalistic way.

I found that this pattern of horses mimicking their riders' personalities carried on with Lowen, Sain, and Priscilla's steeds as well, with behaviors much like one would expect if they were the beasts themselves (and what a funny thought that would be). Sain's horse was a bit greedy when it came to attention, and I couldn't help but laugh at the near-demand for a third or fourth carrot. Priscilla's horse only had one, and refused a second when I offered it to her. It ate in such a delicate fashion, as well, trying oh-so-hard not to let teeth come in contact with my skin. Lowen's horse was stoic and almost nonchalant, but eager to eat.

This left me with Huey, the ever-famous Pegasus that Florina rode. I was almost afraid to walk up to it, in fear that it would be scared just as Florina was when it came to socializing. Florina walked in at this point, no less, seeing me walk towards her precious flying steed with a basket of unknown content, and this brought worry to her delicate face immediately.

"T- T- Tactician... Jason... what are you doing here?" She spoke, though it was barely above a whisper.

I blinked, then smiled at the shy sky-rider with a nod, showing her the content of the basket. "Checking up on our four-legged friends," I responded, which seemed to alleviate her fears some. She said nothing, instead walking over to Huey, and immediately grooming his wings, lightly brushing them with her fingers. The Pegasus seemed to like this a whole awful lot.

I said nothing; this whole scenario seemed to not need words. I was still nervous about being social to the Pegasus, but regardless, I snapped off a piece of carrot and offered it to the white steed.

Much to my surprise, this Pegasus was nothing like its rider; instead of taking the small piece of carrot I offered by hand, it nuzzled my face with its nose to my right. The basket I held was in my left hand, and while I was turned away, it leaned down, plucking several of the carrots away, dropping them in his stable! I blinked a few times, still stunned at the giant beast's act of thievery. I swear, Matthew would be proud.

"You magnificent bastard," I spoke to the horse, grinning from ear to ear. Florina didn't seem too impressed with the title I gave to one of her best friends, but I glanced to her and quickly added, "I meant that in a good way." She still didn't seem very happy, so I left, briefly bowing and apologizing for offending her. She didn't say much of anything, but that was normal.

Horses, check. Pegasus, double check.

Deciding that the stables were all well and good, I left them, wondering what else I could do as a proper tactician. The term still bothered me, but there wasn't much I could do. I made the bet, I lost, and that was all that could be said. I grinned to myself some more, thinking that it was indeed all Lyn's fault for disarming me so quickly.

She looked very sad after that little contest. I was worried about her, not just for the sake of whether or not she was prepared for the coming battles, but if our friendship was still intact. I confess I considered myself a friend of everyone in my charge, but Lyn held something that I couldn't put my finger on. She looked so sad, so nervous, and so afraid of something. I knew that our feelings were a little stronger than the normal friendship, but I feared that they were too much so. It wasn't wise for a tactician to fall for one of his charges, or vice versa, but I think Lyn was indeed falling for me.

What's worse, I think I'm falling for her.

This is bad. Can I really lead her into combat when I really fear for her life every time she has to defend herself?

This is bad.

This is definitely very bad.


	4. Second Thoughts

_Alright, alright, I know, I know, I haven't updated in ages, and I also know that I'm kinda dragging the chapters in the game along. I'm sorry I took so long to update, but I do plan to try and write more often. I know this one's dialogue heavy, but I thought it was, at the least, a little funny._

_I do thank you guys for your continued support. Read and review, as always. _

* * *

"Alright, let me get this straight—we're going to somewhere known as the Dread Isle?"

I posed my question while we were traveling along, trotting to the port city of Badon. I was on my own horse, trotting at an almost leisurely pace between Eliwood and Hector, both riding. Lyn was ahead, which didn't really surprise me.

"A place called the Dread Isle, and this doesn't bother any of you at all?" I added, admittedly a little nervous about the whole escapade. "And that we have to sail? Gentlemen, I've never sailed before. It's not my forte. It's my biggest weakness!"

"Jason, this fear is really unlike you," Eliwood quipped, looking at me and looking, well, downright concerned. "The Jack of all Trades, Master of One is scared and helpless? Can't you at least act the part, show some bravado? I might take a little amusement in your fear, but others wouldn't take it so well."

Hector laughed a little. "I thought it was our job, now, to show the bravado. He stays on the sidelines, now, isn't that correct, Tactician?" He looked ahead as Lyn came back to report to us—again. "How are the roads, Lyndis?"

"Clear, for once. The port town is just ahead. We'll be there before the sun sets—if you boys start going my pace." She had almost an uncharacteristically coy look on her face; I hadn't known her to jest, although she challenged Hector to more than one competition of sorts.

Watching the two of them spar was funny, but that's a story for another time.

"So now all that's left is conning some near-suicidal sailors into taking us to that supposedly cursed place," I said, staring blankly ahead at the port town. I shuddered at the sight of the big ships resting on the water. To think I was actually going to get _on_ that thing. "Well… that, and conning me into agreeing to get on it. I mean… how do those things float? How do they build them so the water doesn't seep in? It just seems… potentially dangerous."

"Just about everything we _do_ is potentially dangerous, Jason," Lyn added.

"Well… I mean… yeah, yes it is… but damn it, if I'm going to die because of unnatural causes, I would rather it be someone's blade in my chest than several pounds of water there… and then there's that… that _sickness_ that they say people get on those things…"

"Scurvy?" Eliwood asked.

"No! Seasickness! It's so incredibly simple to get, they say, that it makes me wonder why sailors live as long as they do!"

"Jason, my friend, seasickness isn't fatal. Just eat very light when we get on the boat, and try not to move around." Eliwood grinned at me a little, another uncharacteristic kind of glance. Apparently they were _all_ really starting to like me—that I was getting under their skin. "We're going to be fine, Jason. Nothing wrong is going to happen."

My stomach sank a little, however, upon realizing what he had just said. "Wait… eat? We have to eat on those things? How long is this trip going to take?"

Hector fielded that question. "If I had to guess, I'd guess about four to seven days."

I stopped moving, stopped my horse, and grimaced. Apparently, the expression on my face was rather priceless, as it merited grins from the two Lords, and a slight giggle on Lyn's behalf (I know; I know you're thinking, 'when does she giggle'. She did). "We're going to be on that boat for a _week!_" I yelled, sounding absolutely terrified. "That's going to do horrible things to us! We're all going to go mad with cabin fever! We won't be able to train, and I don't see much room for exercise, and think of it!" The tone of my voice, I'm guessing, slowed my companions down. "On top of that, we're going to be spending a week on top of _water_, my friends. Water! Not safe, solid land, but deep, dangerous, who-knows-what's-living-in-it _water!_" I shook my head, still a bit panicked. "I would rather take my chances flying with Florina than sailing on that thing!"

"Jason…" Lyn began, looking a bit stern. "Do you really think that Florina would let you touch her to hold on, let alone get on Huey as it is?"

"Hence why I said 'take my chances', Lyn. Come on, you're best friends with her… you could talk her into _something,_ can't you? Please?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I've never sailed, either. But I've heard about some of the splendors of being on the open sea, as they say. Please, please calm down. It really upsets me to see you this worried."

I paused again. It _upset_ her that she saw me worried. It upset her that I was worried in the first place.

"Besides," she continued, "I wouldn't let you get hurt." She smiled a bit, a warm, charming smile, when she said it. "Remember when I first found you on the plains of Sacae? I didn't let you get hurt then, did I?"

I had to confess I smiled a little then, too. I thought back to waking up in that warm bed, seeing her for the first time. I was a little startled; all I had remembered was running, running, running…

…but I suppose that's a story for another time…


	5. The Bustling City

_Yeah, that's right, another post in less than a week. I told you I was writing regularly again._

_I realized that I had been negelecting the non-lord characters for awhile, so I picked four of my favorites and went with it here. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter._

_And, yes, I know, I stole a line from American Dad. You'll know it when you see it, and if you don't, good, don't let it be ruined. _

* * *

And so our entourage made it to the bustling port city of Badon.

What, you expected a story of Lyn and I meeting for the first time? No, no, not yet. It doesn't fit yet. Be patient; all will come in due time.

I had seen large cities like this, but the economy of being on such a prominent trade route congregation made this place absolutely intense. Every step you took brought you just one step closer to some other merchant hawking his or her wares, scents of food, the scent of the ocean, and it was… well, honestly exhilarating. It almost made me forget entirely about the fact that we were trying to get a boat, were going to ride on something that absolutely terrified me, and, well, about the war brewing, about the evils.

While I had a broad grin on my face just from the feel of it all, I did call a meeting together of everyone.

"Alright, everyone," I began as they all gathered around, listening intently. "I know that I'm grinning like a damned fool, but in all seriousness, we need to find information about who could possibly cart all of us over the sea to the Dread Isle. I want everyone to split up into groups of two or three, save for you, Matthew; I already know you get your best information alone."

He grinned at my order. I figured he would like it, but added in, "You know me very well, Tactician. I'm off!" And he was indeed off, darting away in swift fashion. I almost expected a cloud of smoke, maybe some mirrors, or other tricks.

"Like I said, as for the rest of you, I want groups of two or three. Kent, Sain?"

Kent perked a little, sitting a little taller on his horse. "Yes, sir?" He asked curtly.

"For one, it's Jason. I don't qualify as a 'sir', damn it." I grinned, and Sain chuckled a little bit. "Second off, I'll be joining you two for the day. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No, not at all, Jason," Kent replied, nodding to me respectfully.

"Welcome aboard! Come, let us sample some of the cuisine while we're here. Food, wine, women, and song are good for a man!" Sain added, cheerful as usual.

I gave a quick glance to Lyn, winking to her, before turning back to the energetic cavalier and saying, "Food, maybe. Wine? No. I'm a horrible drunk. Women? My heart already belongs to someone." This caused some collective mutterings amongst the group, and I could have sworn I saw Serra perk at this one, too. "Alright, alright, hush. Finally, the song is only if we find someone who can play the lute or guitar passably. We'll meet at… at…" I glanced around idly for a meeting place, should we not have any success… "That inn," I finally decided, pointing to the proper building. "Head on out, my friends. Good luck."

The group all said their goodbyes and split into groups of two or three. Lyn gave me a bit of a smile that left me breathless, waving as she went to walk with Hector, Eliwood, and Florina. I waved back kind of numbly as Kent and Sain moved to join me. "Shall we go, my knights?" I asked, starting to walk into the general direction of the marketplace.

I had to be honest at this point; I at first didn't care about finding a boat immediately. I let Sain sniff out some good cuisine—we ended up eating some meat dish with elaborate seasonings served up by some lushly curvaceous innkeeper. Whilst Sain was busy trying to get into the woman's bodice, Kent and I dined a little more casually, talking, catching up a little.

"I always considered you one of the most reliable people I've ever met, Kent. I'm glad to see you kept Castle Caelin safe."

"It was a rather easy duty. We had recruited some excellent men and women to help us. Lyn would even come down each day and train with us when she was available to. I lament that we couldn't train them enough for this kind of treachery."

"Kent, you have to realize that some things cannot be avoided. What happened at Castle Caelin was not your fault. You tried. I know you did." I paused, taking a bite of meat and chewing it thoughtfully. It was good, a strong, warm spice, something that made my mouth burn lightly. Swallowing, I continued. "Don't let this incident ruin you. You're a Knight. You're a peerless Knight, at that."

"Jason, I—"

"Kent, I want you to chin up, face forward, and embrace what's to come. This is the kind of thing that you live for—servitude to Count and country—or Countess, if you mean Lyn. Be strong. I know you are."

Kent looked pretty stunned; he would have muttered some surprised retort if Sain hadn't come over, rubbing his cheek as if it were sore. "What a feisty woman she was! If she weren't married, I tell you, I'd—"

"You'd what, Sain? Not have gotten slapped?" I interrupted.

Sain paused, looking genuinely injured (as, apparently, getting slapped didn't do it). "Such harsh words, Jason! Sincerely, who is it that has your heart, that keeps you from enjoying the fairer sex's presence?"

I grinned. "I enjoy the presence of one woman enough to make up for it, Sain."

Kent chuckled wryly. "No, Jason, you don't. Trust me."

Sain stretched a little, almost yawning. "I suppose I'll have to stick with the women in our party. Lady Lyndis has warmed up to me as of late—"

"Sain," I interrupted, "If you touch Lyn, I will kill you." We all started to chuckle at this, but after a second, I added in, "No, I'm serious, Sain. Very serious. I will carve into your chest, rip out your still-beating heart, and _eat it_. All of it. Every last bit."

The knights blinked at me, surprised at my outburst. I think I struck a nerve.

To alleviate the tension, however, I added in, "Go after Serra. She likes your company, and isn't that bad-looking to boot. She looks good in white." I didn't really think Serra was _that_ attractive, not compared to Lyn, but I had to break the stress somehow. "I apologize, but I have my heart set on Lyn. Do me a favor and keep quiet about it, though?"

Sain grinned. "Why? Would I lose some other organ in my body?"

"Something you probably hold dear."

Kent started laughing at this—just Kent, not Sain. I began to chuckle myself whilst Sain looked rather confused.

Meanwhile, I heard a familiar voice—the sickeningly sweet tone of Serra's voice, giving demands to that poor mage Erk. They were crossing by where we were, and Erk stopped by to chat with us a moment—or maybe plead for help; he wasn't beyond that, I'm certain—and as such, Serra stopped with him. Erk looked flushed, like he was heatstruck or something. Serra actually had her hair down instead of in the long pigtails that she usually donned; I have to admit she did look very pretty that way.

"Jason!" Serra cried out, apparently very happy to see me. This was mildly frightening. "So glad to see you! You're looking ruggedly handsome as always."

That was even more frightening, but I hid my fear well enough—or at least, I hoped well enough. "You're looking well, yourself," I responded warily.

Erk spoke next, and swiftly. "Is that so? Then maybe you can redirect your search with Serra, here, and I'll join our young knights?" Sain quickly nodded his approval, and Serra giggled at the idea. She _giggled_. I knew I was in trouble.

"I suppose so, Erk." I smirked a little sardonically, teasing the poor, tortured mage. "I suppose you might actually get something useful done after I remove her as distraction."

Serra smiled widely and giggled again. "Jason, you rascal. Come! Let us go out and make the town jealous!"

I got up, nodding to the knights, and walked towards my new… ah, charge. Erk stopped me for a moment, putting a small bottle in my hands and whispering to me.

"Vulnerary," he said quietly. "You'll need it."

"Why?"

"To heal your wounds when you knock yourself out."

"Why bother? She'll probably just heal me anyway."

Erk laughed at this. To be honest, so did I. I said my goodbyes and walked with Serra, who insisted I offer her my arm. I declined, saying that—

"I'm shy, Serra. I would, but… I… just…"

"Oh, goodness, I get it!" She exclaimed, stopping and turning sidelong to look at me. "_I'm_ the one your heart is dedicated to!"

"Serra, I—"

"Oh, how sweet! I always knew you had excellent taste in women, my dear tactician! But… I'm so sorry, but I don't think I feel the same way. My heart belongs to Erk!"

"I know, Serra, but—"

"It's not that you're not attractive, but… he's so much more refined than you are."

"_Excuse_ me?"

"The way you go charging into battles with a knife in one hand and a whip in the other… it just doesn't do it for me. But I think I know someone that would see something in that mentality… I think you should pursue Lady Lyndis. She needs a good man with a good heart to take care of her."

This ultimately was very amusing to me. I paused for a moment, even put on the visage of slight disappointment, then finally sighed and said, "Well, I'm glad you think such, because she is the one whom I am enamored with. Sorry."

Serra's jaw dropped. I almost felt bad for the poor girl, but the way she stormed off was… like a child. Amusing. I giggled, then sighed, making my way to the inn that I had wanted everyone to meet at. After all, I was disobeying my own orders, and I didn't really like the thought of parading through Badon alone.

I got to the inn a little earlier than most everyone else, but I wasn't the first; Lyn was sitting at a table by herself and looking, if anything, rather… angry. Concerned, I slid onto a chair beside her, offering her a bit of a coy smile. "You're too pretty to be frowning like that, Lyn. What's wrong?"

"I'm swimming to the Dread Isle, that's what's wrong."

I probably looked shocked. "Why?"

"Because apparently the only way we're sailing is with pirates."

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand the problem."

"I think of pirates as the same as bandits. I can't fathom the thought of getting onto a boat and being surrounded by them."

"You won't be surrounded by bandits, Lyn. You'll have us, too."  
"Pirates kill and steal just as bandits do, Jason. We'll never make it to the island because I'll probably kill most of them just for looking at me wrong. Besides, they want a hundred thousand gold just for boarding fees."

My heart sank. "A hundred thousand! That's… that's ridiculous! We barely can scrape together a tenth of that!"

"Exactly. So we're swimming there."

I didn't like seeing Lyn this way. I thought about it for a moment, then had a wicked idea.

"There's an arena in this town, is there not?" I asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I'm going there to make some money," I said, standing up.

"You absolutely are not!" Lyn protested, quite swiftly. "You promised you'd give up fighting!"

"This is different, Lyn. This isn't a decisive battle. It's just one opponent. Besides, I'm just a tactician. No one will bet on me. I'll talk with the arena manager and try to get a bigger cut. We could be on that ship in three or four fights."

"Don't bother, Jason," Eliwood's voice rang out. I hadn't heard or seen him enter. "Hector and I talked to the captain of the ship—Fargus, I believe his name was—and we might get on for free."

I raised a brow—saving a hundred thousand gold would be a blessing.

"I'm listening…"


End file.
